


Love Colors My World (And My Favorite Color Is Blue)

by Elf_Kid



Series: Tumblr'd Ficlets [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Soulmate AU, you see color when you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Kid/pseuds/Elf_Kid
Summary: The world is black-and-white until you see your soulmate, at which point you suddenly become able to see color. Love is a beautiful thing, but the course of true love never did run smooth...Note: seeing your soulmate for the first time often results in collapsing in a heap due to sudden sensory overload.Also Note: you have to see your soulmate in person. Photographs and film do not work for this.





	Love Colors My World (And My Favorite Color Is Blue)

Roxanne Ritchi is an up-and-coming reporter who pushes her way forward to get a view, and footage, of a battle between the heroic Metro Man and the already-infamous Megamind. She sees both of them at once, and suddenly the world is full of color _ ,  _

_ Beautiful and intense and what is happening; is this color; did I just see my soulmate; what is this; which one is my soulmate; I cannot...! _

* * *

In the middle of a fight, while he’s busy directing his robots in their attack against Metro Man, who is fending them off with alarming speed, Megamind sees her: a civilian, a reporter near the edge of the combat-zone, swaying as if she’s about to faint, and the world changes, the world is no longer black-and-white, but

_ Filled with a dazzling new layer of interest and complexity, and light, and she has the most amazing eyes, and– is this–? _

And Metro Man is closing in, and there are dangerous robots and flying debris, and it isn’t safe for her over there, so Megamind darts over and catches her as she swoons, weapon in hand, with a vague idea of getting her to safety, and Metro Man sees and assumes that he’s grabbing a hostage, and rescues her.

* * *

Megamind ends up in police custody. Roxanne ends up mentioning on-air that she is just now able to see color. Someone says how lucky she is to have Metro Man as a soulmate, and Metro Man does not contradict that statement.

Roxanne isn’t certain that that’s right, but she isn’t sure that it isn’t, either. Metro Man is the hero, after all, and of course he’d say something if he didn’t see the colors. It must be true; it must be Metro Man… right? 

( _She never knew that Megamind was so lovely to look at before; she never knew what a difference the color blue could make_.)

* * *

Megamind breaks out of prison and explains the situation to Minion. Because they are both remarkably bad at arranging social calls and setting up meetings that aren’t directly related to fighting or Business, they decide that kidnapping is the best solution.

Roxanne is not happy about being kidnapped on her way to a lunch with Metro Man (now Wayne Scott, to her) and his parents. 

However, Megamind is eventually able to explain, and she listens, and he’s actually a very good conversationalist when he breaks the Villainous persona, and the food is delicious, and at least he didn’t tie her up or anything.

Then Metro Man, who’d gone looking for her when she didn’t show up for lunch and didn’t answer her phone, shows up to rescue her from her dastardly kidnapper. 

He rescues her, and doesn’t think overmuch about how Megamind’s threats of vengeance are especially vivid and venomously sincere this time, as he carts the super-villain off to jail.

* * *

You see, Wayne Scott, alien from another world, who looks human but whose skin and muscles and gravity and eyes are so different from that of the human race… he’s fairly certain that Roxanne isn’t actually his soulmate. He isn’t sure that he even has a soulmate to be quite honest. 

But his family wants this for him, and the city is wildly supportive of this, and Roxanne is nice and she can be fun to spend time with, and she apparently saw color when she saw him, so how could he possibly say no? 

He’ll go along with it, and it probably won’t be so bad. It might even be pretty good; it’ll be nice to have someone to talk to, really talk to, about things. When they’re married, he’ll have someone to listen to his music, someone to write songs for. Everyone knows that love and romance leads to artistic inspiration!

* * *

The wedding plans are already underway, as is tradition when soulmates meet, and it promises to be the biggest wedding Metro City has seen in over a decade. 

Meanwhile the bride is having some serious doubts, because she saw Metro Man and Megamind at the same time, and they both claim to be her Soulmate, and  _ one of them has to be lying,  _ because even polyamorous groups acknowledge that there’s no record or precedent of anyone having more than one Soulmate, and besides, she doesn’t  _ want _ both of them.

Megamind is a liar, a criminal, and a notorious super-villain with every reason to want to sabotage the happiness of his most hated foe. 

Metro Man is rich, classically handsome, and an (almost) universally loved superhero who promises her the world and who can even be surprisingly vulnerable at times, even if he does think he can play the guitar when he really, really can’t. 

Logically, she knows that it would make more sense for Metro Man to be her soulmate. If she told anyone about it, she knows for certain that they would say the same.

And yet, she can’t get Megamind out of her head. The way he moves, the way he looks at her… the way he practically  _ embodies color _ , whereas Metro Man, with his blandly white costume and dark hair, barely looks different at all now that her eyes are opened. 

During the kidnapping, he’d talked to her and showed her his inventions and actually listened to what she had so say, actually listened when she complimented the design on one thing and suggested possible improvements on another. Metro Man only ever seems to want her to listen to him. 

_ Everyone says that Metro Man is her soulmate, but her heart is telling her something else. _

* * *

Meanwhile, Megamind is– He is– Megamind has never felt this way before, and has never been more determined to defeat Metro Man than he is now. 

Roxanne Ritchi is his true love, his soulmate, and he  _ will not _ allow his rival to steal her. All he has to do is find a way to win her affections, to woo her away from the hero before the _THRICE-DAMNED WEDDING_ takes place. 

Metro Man has everything. Megamind will not, cannot allow him to take her as well.

Minion worries.

* * *

At first it’s kidnappings, and then it’s invitations on beautiful stationary that is only sometimes smudged with oil or jelly or paint. 

Megamind builds the most beautiful, most fantastic and amazing inventions he can think of to try and impress Roxanne. 

She is impressed, and sometimes amused, and very definitely charmed by his enthusiasm, his infectious smiles and laughter.  Once, they even start working on building a better kitchen-appliance/attack robot together, before they’re interrupted.

Metro Man rescues his ladylove many times over the course of their engagement. 

Everyone is shocked when Roxanne leaves him at the alter and publicly declares her love for Megamind, who arrived just in time to voice his objections to the match and carry her off into… let’s say the sunset, because that sounds better than _“nobody is certain where they wen’t, because the getaway car disappeared into thin air about three blocks away from the cathedral."_

* * *

Metro City is rocked by the scandal of Metro Man, hero, defender of the city, and supposed paragon of virtue, deceiving the world in general and Roxanne Ritchi in particular about something as sacred and deeply important, deeply personal as the Soulbond. 

Metro Man is forced to issue a public apology, and announces plans to take a temporary leave of absence from his duties as Defender of Metro City so that he can spend some time on a journey of honesty, self-discovery, and (realtalk)  _ therapy _ .

Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi elope in wedding-costumes that Minion designed himself. Megamind keeps a weapon trained on the courthouse clerk as they file the required paperwork, and they have a small, private ceremony with a very, very small handful of friends and family by the lake. The sunset is beautiful.

The world is shocked when they declare themselves superheroes and take over the defense of the city from the– frankly, rather incompetent– team assigned by the League of Heroes after Metro Man left in disgrace. 

However, Megamind’s conversion does rather fit in well with their hugely romantic love story ( _which you can't really blame the media for sensationalizing too much, because it is, after all, rather sensational_ ). 

They look good together, too, and they shoot like gangsters.

Hail to Roxanne and Megamind Ritchi, the ~~unofficial~~ Rulers of Metro City.


End file.
